


Much Better In Green

by JJWay



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 1400s, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassin's Creed II, Backstory With Limited Plot, Forbidden Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Royalty, The Cabal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvilla is a country at war with itself, well it's more of a Montague vs Capulet bitch fight, but Loki doesn't care what's going on. All Loki wants is Victor's attention, it's not his fault he has to go to these lengths to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better In Green

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while I was re-playing Assassin's Creed II because I'm odd and always pretend that it's Loki not Ezio, and I may make him talk, pretending he's on life or death missions having to collect all these sacred feathers...anyway this is what it turned into. 
> 
> I absolutely love it, I love this verse and would happily write more. Hopefully you'll love it too :)

A heart was pumping quickly within it's ribcage, trying desperately to get enough oxygen around the body it belonged. The lungs could sympathise, they were aching and didn't know how much longer they could keep up with the legs as they sprinted furiously, jumping across rooftops. Finally the limbs were given a break as the body leapt off the current building, grabbing onto a convenient tree branch, before swinging down back onto the ground, where the legs once again began to move.

In the dead of night, no one was really paying attention as the lanky cloaked male was chased by eight different guards, all dressed in green, silver and black uniforms. The male knew all eight of them by name, this wasn't the first time he had stolen from the city of Doomstadt.

Now that the young male was outside of the town's boarder all he had to do was cross the vast field of the city's outer ring, slide down into his personal 'mole hole' and he'd be free. Of course he did this with ease, the guards rarely carried on chasing him by the time he'd escaped the stone wall boarder, they knew it was pointless.

Once inside the underground tunnel, the male placed a pale hand on the mud wall and slid down to the floor, ready to catch his breath. He laughed as he finally pulled down his hood to reveal black hair and green eyes. He hated wearing the added brown clothing, but it was the only way he wouldn't be recognised. Loki, that was his name, Loki Laufeyson, was not a common thief; he didn't steal from Doomstadt because he needed to, there was no sense of necessity, as though he needed the item to go on and sell to have enough money to feed his family, like he was aware the common folk did. No. Loki was in fact the second prince of Jotunheim, another city within the country that he lived. Each city had it's own officials, some with royalty like Jotunheim or Doomstadt, and some with governmental figures, or something similar. Loki didn't really get involved in politics. It was fair to say the situation his country was in confused him. Each corner, each city, was in rivalry with another, with each one trying to prove it's self superior. It wasn't so much war, there was no fighting on that sort of scale, it was more... a Capulet vs Montague bitch slap. Granted over the years, or centuries, various cities had paired up and formed an alliance, but Loki knew full well that if it came down to it everyone would break their bonds as quick as a flash if need be.

Marvilla, the country as it was named, wasn't an overpopulated country, in fact beyond city boarders it was mostly just fields, which could span for hours, but there was also the Neutral Zone, right in the middle of all the cities. The Neutral Zone was not so much classed as a city or a town, it was just a zone, mainly for trading, though many people lived there too. Funnily enough, it was actually bigger than but a few of the surrounding cities, the only ones bigger were Asgard, X-Over and Cosmico. Despite being neutral towards any allegiance with the cities, many fights occurred daily, what with so many different people from the surrounding cities visiting, they happened to clash a lot. But, once Loki had pushed himself off the floor, that was where he was heading, slowly though, he had plenty of time to get to the meet up point.

Loki took the walk there as time to finally get a good look at what exactly he had stolen. A metal gauntlet. It didn't mean anything to him, but he knew that it was sacred in Doomstadt, which is why it's so heavily guarded, or was, before Loki took out most of the guards; only the ones he knew weren't as important. Still, he was going to be in so much trouble for this. It made Loki giddy just thinking about it. He cradled the gauntlet fondly against his chest, before thinking better of it and depositing it back within one of the many pouches upon his belt. The journey towards the Neutral Zone was a long one, about two hours; so Loki decided to pass the time by thinking of the many cities of Marvilla.

There was of course Jotunheim, found in the West of Marvilla, ruled by his father, King Laufey and his mother Queen Farbauti, there was also himself along with his two brothers, Helbindi, his older, and Balestr, his younger. Their city's colours were blue and white, though Loki must admit that he doesn't think it suits him very well, he looks much better in green. Jotunheim, like Doomstadt, also had it's own sacred item, The Casket of Winters. In legend it's said the casket caused the first snow and ice to form upon the world, and that it was sent down from the mystical land the city was named after. Loki, did not believe this, to him the casket was simply a shiny blue box; who likes snow and ice anyway?

Muspelheim was the city closest, and whom Jotunheim were allies with. It was ruled by King Surtur and his son, Svadilfari, whom Loki was suppose to have married some years ago; luckily within the time of knowing each other Helbindi and Svad had formed a close friendship, so his older brother was able to persuade Svad to persuade his father out of the arrangement. The colours of Muspelheim are red, black and orange; fire imagery being a high contrast to the icy look Jotunheim had gone for. The city also had it's own treasured item, The Wizard's Eye. Loki's quite sure it's a real eye, and it just plain creeps him out; it's not so much the fact that it's real, but that it hasn't, after supposedly thousands of years, decomposed yet. Maybe they've just been switching it like his parent's did with Balestr's bird.

Jotunheim and Muspelheim had mostly bonded over their hate for the city Asgard, ruled by King Odin and his wife Queen Frigga, as well as their two sons Balder and Thor. Their colours being gold and red, making them seem much more pompous than they already acted; apparently, even the palace was made of solid gold, but others just said it was painted to look that way. Loki doesn't know, he's never been to Asgard, whom occupy the North of Marvilla, and he doesn't plan to. Well, not today at least.

Now, this next city isn't aligned with Asgard yet, nor is the one Loki'll come to after, but they will be, apparently, as soon as Balder takes over. The first of which is Shield, and is not ruled by royalty, but rather what they call a director: Director Nick Fury and his two advisors Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. Their colours being grey and black. Shield is known to have the highest number of spies, all trained highly in espionage and combat, therefore the less trusted of all the cities; not that any of them trusted each other too much anyway.

The second city to soon be aligned with Asgard is Avengina, lead not by one but many officials, the main ones being, the last time Loki checked, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Reed Richards and Scott Lang, amongst many others. Their colours are red, blue and white. Loki can't say he knows too much about them, other than it was previously apart of Shield before it was split into two cities over diplomatic dispute. The city still has the habit of sticking it's nose in other people's business, just like it's parent city.

X-Over is the next city over that holds up over in the East, and Loki feels it's going to end up being just like Shield and Avengina, except perhaps a bit worse. The city is currently fighting against itself, split into two sides, the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Ironically, they're fighting over whether or not they should start a 'war' against the other cities. The X-Men are against the idea and are lead by Charles Xavier, while the Brotherhood is fully supportive of the idea and is lead by Erik Lehnsherr. The X-Over colours are yellow, blue, red and purple, but since the fighting began, they also have been split into two between he opposing sides.

Hellfire has taken to supporting the Brotherhood, but then the city is small, corrupt and has too many problems of its own to be of any real help. It's lead by the Inner Circle, who despite the size, are very powerful; however they lack the drive to succeed over the country -which Loki feels like they'd be able to do- as they're all much too focused on getting power over just the Inner Circle and attempting to assassinate one another. Their colours are black and white, and the city as a whole is so very beautifully presented. Loki knows exactly what goes one within the boarders of Hellfire. You see, the head of the Inner Circle is known as the Black King, or Sebastian Shaw, who is married to his far too young White Queen, or Emma Frost, who just so happens to be one of Loki's best friends. Not that either of their families are aware, it just wouldn't be allowed.

Now that Loki thinks about it, another two cities that are just like Shield and Avengina, are Hydra and AIMsworth. Hydra is the main city of the two, ruled by dictator Johann Schmidtt, with his right hand man and...left hand woman, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and Ophelia Satkissian. Their colours are green, yellow and black. Loki doesn't know much about them either, they're much too far away, down in the South-East area, so he's never actually encountered anyone from there; but he has heard that they're both ambitious and insane. Not a good mix.

AIMsworth is very close to Hydra, and again too far from Jotunheim. Even though they're their own city, AIM is mostly still run by Hydra, but is lead also by Monica Rappacini and a funny little man named simply Modok. Apparently the city is trying to gain more independence and free itself from Hydra once and for all. However, since it's plagued by so many internal struggles, Loki doesn't see it happening any time soon. AIMsworth's colours are yellow and black.

Marvel Knight, Loki's sure, is very friendly with Avengina, despite being on opposite sides of the country. He's not quite sure how the ruling in Marvel Knight works, a government, maybe? Either way, it's currently being lead by Stephen Strange and his many advisors, to name just a few, Matt Murdock, Elektra Natchios, Johnny Blaze and Frank Castle. Then of course there are other government groups waiting to take power, for example, there's one lead by Wilson Fisk and another by Danny Rand. Their colours change depending on who's in power, but currently it's blue, red and gold.

Cosmico is by far the most powerful and largest city. The inhabitants follow Galactus, who is seen as a Godlike figure who can apparently see throughout the universe. No one gets to speak with Galactus, except Norinn Radd who conveys all his messages. Those who come just under Galactus are known as The Watchers, who ensure that the city runs as Galactus says it should. Their colours are purple and white. Cosmico was not always ruled by Galactus, but was once ruled by the Titan family; King A'lars, Queen Sui-San and their two sons Eros and Thanos. Galactus took over twenty years ago when the boys were both very young, and their parents moved them to Doomstadt whom Cosmico were allied with at the time. Thanos still lives there with his wife Marcia, and he is advisor to Doomstadt's ruler; Eros however moved to Avengina a long time ago.

Now for Loki's favourite city, Doomstadt, who actually live in the East behind Hellfire, about four hours away from Jotunheim. They're ruled by the both very attractive and powerful, King Victor von Doom. Despite being a small city, under Victor's rule -who is quite young for his title- it's made quite a name for itself. It's colours are green, black and silver, which Loki knows he looks so good in. There then is of course the aforementioned treasured item, the gauntlet currently in his possession. It's said that the gauntlet brings powers to the wearer, to help them vanquish their enemies. Loki knows that's simply not true, he's already tried it on.

Loki's still got time when he reaches The Neutral Zone, so he heads straight towards his favourite Blacksmiths, knowing full well the owners will still be up. Loki skips in, closing the large wooden door behind him, to be engulfed in the familiar warmth caused by the large forge. He waves a hand at another of his best friends as he goes over to sit by the fire. "Laufeyson," grins Tony Masters, "and to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I've been to Doomstadt." Loki replies happily only for a response of an eye roll.

"You're obsessed," he points out before moving back over to the many swords he was previously arranging.

"Where's Wade?" Loki asks after he's finished warming up his hands and goes over to join his friend, who points over the side of the large work bench. Loki has to stand on his toes to peer over, and sees Wade Wilson passed out on the floor. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"He was annoying me." Tony shrugs. "So I hit him."

"And Parker?" Slowly fearing for his other friend's life. Parker Robbins did not work in the Blacksmiths, he was a farmer, but he did live here with Wade and Tony.

"With Emma." Tony wiggles his eyebrows suggestively causing Loki to splutter a laugh. That was something Loki had forgotten about the White Queen of Hellfire; despite being married, she had a romantic and sexual relationship with Parker, which they all knew that once the Black King found out, Parker wouldn't have too long to live.

Loki doesn't stay too long, he doesn't want to be late after all. He makes his way over to the Neutral Zone Inn that he always uses, only two blocks away, and requests the same room that he also always uses. He's friends with the owner, Peter Parker, who he knows swears secrecy when it comes to Prince Loki's business, which is why this is the Inn he chooses.

Once in the confides of the cold, dark room, Loki rids himself of his horrid cloak. He removes his belt and pouches, placing them gently on the only wooden table, before taking out the gauntlet to stand it up besides them. After that, Loki lights a few candles that are scattered around the room, before he goes to sit on the straw bed to remove his greaves, vambraces and boots, leaving him to wait crossed legged wearing just his blue tunic and white hose. He likes the Inn, but it's nothing like his bed at home. His mattress is made of feathers, and is covered in fine blue linen sheets. It has a canopy and is curtained all in royal blue, finished out with plump white pillows. In the poorer community they don't have that luxury. They have straw mattresses with a thin cotton sheet, or whatever they can get their hands on. Some are even lucky enough to have pillows. Peter's Inn has pillows, or at least his room does. His mother tells him that the bed is the grandest piece of furniture in the whole house.

It's then at that moment that the door creaks open and a lone figure quietly walks in. Loki's stomach does a little flip. "You have got to stop stealing from me, little prince." The figure starts removing his hood to reveal the face of an unamused Victor von Doom. Loki smiles innocently as the other takes off his cloak entirely.

"If I did that, how ever would we be able to have these encounters?" Victor doesn't respond to him at first, instead taking his time to walk over to the table and inspect the gauntlet, turning it over in his hands.

"Maybe I should just lock you away permanently. Keep you in my dungeon, where I can still have...encounters with you, without the added disturbance you cause." There's not any emotion in Victor's voice, there rarely ever is. Loki finds it both intimidating and alluring. But he's also not looking at Loki, which he doesn't like very much. He does this to get Victor's attention after all.

"Where's the fun in that?" Loki questions and leans back on his hands, unfolding his legs. "There's no chase involved."

"You're making me look bad in front of my people. Killing my men. Doomstadt is not a big place, Loki, I can't afford to keep hiring guards just for you to kill off. I don't have the population for that." Victor finally places the gauntlet back on the table and turns once again to face Loki. His eyes are somewhat narrowed. Loki wants to smile fondly, it's just Victor's natural expression, but now's not the time. Instead he put on a façade of guilt. Victor huffs, seeing straight through him. That's when he steps forward, and smacks Loki across the face, so hard his hands lose their support and he fall back onto the bed. Loki should hiss in pain, his cheek is hot with it, but instead he laughs at the ceiling and hums in agreement.

"Yeah? I've made you extremely angry this time, haven't I?" Victor doesn't answer, but he opens Loki's legs up further so he can stand between them and drags him into a sitting position by his tunic. He then holds him tightly by his chin and smiles dangerously down at him.

"Too far this time."

"Hmm?" Loki smiles back and starts to undo Victor's pauldron.

"You know the gauntlet is very important."

"I know." Loki slides a hand up to push the item off his shoulder, and Victor switches arm to allow him to do so; the pauldron falls down his limb and drops to the floor.

"If it was anyone else I wouldn't let them get away with it."

"It's because I'm special," Loki points out, now with one hand gripping Victor's beautifully made black and green vambrace and the other curling his fingers under the hem of Victor's black hose.

"I don't think I believe that." His words instantly have eyes snapping up towards him. "You're starting to seem more trouble than you're worth." Loki can't tell whether Victor's joking or not, and tries desperately to refrain from letting fear show in his eyes. "You're just going to have to prove it to me, aren't you?" Loki's lips finally turn upwards again, relief, and he starts to nod eagerly.

Loki starts by pulling the woollen hose down Victor's legs, as far as he can go before the path is blocked by greaves, but Loki doesn't worry about it and gets to work undoing the breaches that now stand in his way. Victor's focus is completely on taking off his vambraces, as though he could care less about what Loki is doing. Again, he's offended. However, Loki is very interested in what's going on down here, now that he's kneeling down in front of Victor as he finishes untying the clothing and they fall down to pool on top of the hose. Loki bits his lip in anticipation.

Loki wastes no time in wrapping his lips around Victor's mostly soft member, earning what is nearly a silent gasp from the owner. Victor gradually grows harder within Loki's mouth, and soon his attention is reverted to where it should be as he finally embeds his hand within Loki's black hair, small grunts of pleasure escaping his mouth. The noises did wonderful things to Loki's ego; Victor was a private person, and he refused to show emotion, he viewed it as a weakness that needed to be removed. Even during sex, he tried so hard not to make any noise, no evidence that he was actually enjoying himself. It wasn't just his ego that the grunts were influencing within him. Loki needed his own pleasure, as much as he enjoyed being Victor's play thing, the other turned him on so much he couldn't hold back his desire. "Victor...please," Loki whimpered softly, looking up with begging eyes. Victor returned this look with a knowing, boarder-lining on manic, smirk; the beg was all the invite the male needed. He roughly yanked Loki up, and shoved him back onto the cheap bed, ready to have his wicked way with the second prince of Jotunheim. Lust swarmed both men's eyes.

Loki's lips were suddenly captured in a harsh, demanding kiss. Victor was always like this, rough and dominating. Loki loved it. So he moaned as his arms were pinned above his head, and Victor gradually tightened his grip in appreciation of the noise. Loki doesn't battle Victor as his tongue moves past his lips, instead he allows his mouth to be taken over. Allows Victor to do what he wants with him.

Victor angrily begins to nip down his pale neck before coming to Loki's collar bone and bites down hard on the flesh that he can get at. Loki's back arches, the pleasure of pain furthering his arousal.

Victor transfers Loki's wrists to one hand, and uses his free one to snake up his tunic, before quickly pulling the fabric over black haired head. Loki's head was then pulled back, allowing his neck to be fully revealed. Victor licked a path from his collar back to his mouth; but Loki wasn't granted another kiss, instead Victor proceeds to bite back down towards his crotch. Victor would never go down on him, not for Loki, not for anyone; he was too proud to do anything he saw to be beneath him. Once his mouth had reach the hem of Loki's hose, Victor let fully go of Loki's wrists in favour of pulling the woollen material straight off, followed soon by his briefs; this left Loki laid completely bare before Victor von Doom, King of Doomstadt.

"Imagine what your daddy would say," Victor starts, taking one of Loki's hands and makes him suck on two of his own fingers. Loki makes quick work of covering them in saliva as Victor continues, "if he knew you were submitting yourself, and so eagerly, for one of Jotunheim's bêtes noires." From there Victor gets back to work removing his armour, looking down at him with self-satisfaction. "Prep yourself." Victor orders, moving off the bed to continue ridding himself of clothing. Loki does as he's told with a sultry grin.

He hisses as he starts pushing in his first finger, it's easier than it used to be; Loki has to begrudging admit he's not as tight as he was when they first started. However, he always struggles when putting in a second, but after a moment of difficulty he manages, whimpering needily as he thrust in and out of himself. Green eyes travel along Victor's body, who comes back inbetween Loki's legs, pushing them onto his chest to marvel at the handy work of pale fingers. From this angle, Loki can only see Victor's top half, particularly his shoulders and torso, and more importantly all the scars that litter him. Old and new. Victor constantly gets into fights, has trouble staying out of them infact. Loki finally lifts his spare hand, and traces a large, newer cut along the shoulder. Victor doesn't react to the contact, but Loki notices his eye twitch as it threatened to slip shut. Never shows emotion.

Loki smiles fondly, before Victor lets go of his legs, instead choosing to stop both of Loki's hands and pins them back where they were.

Victor is as dominating and aggressive as he always is as he fucks Loki. Though, he does try to be easy at first as he edges himself inside Loki's opening; no matter how many times they perform, Loki always feels so raw. But after they're past the first few thrusts, Victor doesn't hold back. He slams into Loki repeatedly, who moans and swears loudly, and when he can, encircles his long legs around Victor's waist, digging his heels into his back. Once his wrists are released from their grasp, Loki wraps his arms around scarred shoulders and scratches his back, trying to cause more red lines, knowing full well Victor enjoys pain just as much as himself; though perhaps he enjoys inflicting it even more. Which he does, continuing to bite at Loki, first at his neck and then moves up to his mouth. Victor digs and drags his teeth along Loki's lower lip until it begins to bleed. Loki laps the red liquid up greedily and give his lover a bloody smile, but it doesn't stay for long as another moan rips through him.

After such a noisy display, Loki's release comes first with a silent scream, followed soon after by Victor's breathy grunts as he shoots up inside him. They continue to ride out their orgasm, both moving against the other, until the last of their energy is spent.

Victor lays down next to Loki, panting softy, before pulling him closer and tucking his head beneath his chin. Loki curls up and smiles into Victor's chest. Once they come down from their heated high, Loki starts to feel the cold and pulls the thin cotton sheet over the pair of them. Despite this, he still shivers, and unfortunately Victor doesn't have enough body heat to warm them both up. So Loki removes himself from Victor's arms so he can collect both their cloaks from around the badly lit room. When he comes back, Victor takes his cloak and wraps it around Loki's shoulders and pulls him back into bed to once again press him against his chest. Neither of them breaks the silence, they don't have anything to say.

They both know how the other is feeling. How the other wishes things were. There's nothing new to say. Loki closes his eyes, allowing his mind to drift. Smiling, he thinks about being in Victor's room, lying on green linen, his black hair splayed and blending against black pillows, a silver pattern sewn into a green canopy. He imagines Victor standing over by a stone fire place, standing regal in full armour. He'd narrow his eyes at Loki, but there'd be a loving smile battling it's way onto his face. The scene changes, and instead Loki views himself dressed up in a royal outfit, made out of the colours of Doomstadt; he's sat in his own thrown, next to Victor within his own larger one. Upon his head is silver crown covered in green gems, and just like his thrown, it's smaller than Victor's. Queen Loki of Doomstadt. Loki sees himself beam with pride, and resists making the same expression on his real face. That's until he remembers why he isn't going to be a royal of Doomstadt. He remembers Jotunheim, and the rivalry between their cities, between all cities. What would his father say? Loki would allow himself to be disowned for Victor, but he knows his father wouldn't do that. Laufey would lock Loki away, so the rival King could no longer touch his son. Loki smiles sadly and looks down at the clothing around him.

"It's a shame we can't be together," he says, running his fingers along Victor's cape, made out of the main colour of Doomstadt, "I do look so much better in green."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's Queen Loki...there's nothing wrong with that. I love this story so much, I'd liked to say I haven't drawn a map and created flags and written down the inhabitants of each city...but that's be lie, I've completely done that. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you liked it, because it's stuff like this that is stopping me from completing my other story. Opps, best get back to work.


End file.
